Stand In
by justagirl8225
Summary: He was only supposed to be standing in.. [ Lita x Randy ]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stand In   
Pairing/Character: Lita/Orton beginnings, Edge, Trish, Carlito, Cena  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing mentioned in this story.  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He was only supposed to be a stand in.  
Spoilers: Current storylines (except Lita/Edge) are fair game and I'm setting this at my own version of RAW 9/4/06.. and though it isn't mentioned, Lita's comment about not teaming with just any boys was not spoken.. Setting the backstage confrontation (Lita & Trish, Carlito & Randy) directly after Edge's promo in the ring.  
Warnings: You should know this by now, I have a foul mouth when I write, mild Ashley bashing.. s'about it.  
Author Notes : Response to This is a reply to a challenge posted at the litafics community at LiveJournal. Three parts to the finish.

Lita pressed her lips together, her title belt shifted to her left shoulder as she made her way back to the locker room. The diva supposed she should be somewhat grateful for the fact that Shane wasn't making Edge get into the ring tonight but.. It still wasn't what she had expected. Not that she really had a problem with her tag team partner...if she had to choose and couldn't have Edge...well it wasn't something she had ever thought about. Up until recently, getting into the ring and actually wrestling was rare for her. Still, she knew Randy Orton was perfectly capable of holding his own in the ring and even if he was a tad on the arrogant side, he had been nice enough to her...Lita sighed, pushing the match to the back of her mind for the time being, instead focusing on her surroundings as she made her way back to the locker room.. And no sooner did she open the door, did the diva was shaken out of she colide with a soft wall, a very familiar one at that.. A frown touching her features as she gazed up at the man in front of her.

"I talked to Shane," she answered the first of many unspoken questions in his eyes. "And I have a match tonight."

"Against Trish I'm guessing.."

Lita nodded shortly, "tag match.. Inter-gender tag match to be specific." She sucked in a sharp breath, "you have a match tonight as well, non title defense against--"

Edge frowned slightly, "who are you teaming with?"

"John Cena," she finished what she had been saying, rolling her eyes at the baffled look on her friend's face. "I'm not teaming with Cena, you're in a match against him. I think Shane said it's a ladder match."

The WWE Champion shook his head, "I gathered that much Li.." He winced slightly as he rolled his shoulders. "But, you still haven't answered my question.. Who are you teaming with?"

Lita glanced away as she spoke, "Orton."

Edge arched an eyebrow at that, "why are you teaming with him? I mean, it would make more sense if I was teaming with you.."

The diva shook her head, "Shane decided that, because of the problems earlier, I would be teaming with Orton to take on Trish and Carlito." A hint of concern flashed in her hazel depths, "and aside from that, you already have a match tonight...not to mention the fact that you're injured."

The Canadian frowned, "I don't like it. I should be out there with you Li.. Either as your partner or in your corner." He re-shouldered his title belt, "I'll be back.. see if I can't get this changed."

Lita placed a hand on his arm, "Edge.. You're hurt. And if you already have a NO DQ match tonight.. I can't ask you to do that." She sent him a stern look, "Unforgiven isn't that far away.. You can't take risks and you know it."

"I know that Li, but.. I don't want you walking out there without me." He shrugged marginally when she arched an eyebrow. "I'd feel better, that's all.."

The woman sighed, "we both know that Orton can hold his own.. You, better than me, since you've teamed with him."

An eyebrow raised, "and if you get hurt?"

"Then I get hurt.. It's a risk that everyone takes when they get in the ring." A sneer curled at the corner of her mouth, "or if your name is Ashley."

Edge rolled his eyes, "please.. She gets hurt just by existing...walking disaster that she is." He raked his hands through his hair, "but we're not talking about her, we're talking about your match."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I really don't think there's anything else to talk about.." An eyebrow raised, "or is this your way of saying you don't trust Orton?"

"I never said I didn't trust him.. I just don't want you out there without me.. I don't want someone else standing in my place." His expression softened slightly, "I know I'm sounding like the overprotective, psycho brother but.. I can't help that, you're one of my closest friends. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Who said anything about me getting hurt?" Lita let out a soft sigh, "Edge.. Trust me,  
alright? I know what I'm doing out there."

He opened his mouth to retort, only to shut it when there was a quick knock at the door.  
"Yes?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door, "you're such a jackass." Opening the door just enough so she could peak, "can we help you?"

Randy Orton rubbed the back of his neck, "Shane told me to find you...talk about the match."

She seemed to accept that, opening the door further as she stepped back. "Well you obviously found me. And since you just mentioned the match.."

Edge shot the redhead a pointed look, "I'll be back...I'm going to speak with Shane about the match."

Lita snorted softly, "it won't do you any good, Edge. Shane already made up his mind." She canted a glance towards Randy, "don't mind him.. he's just pissy because he doesn't want a 'stand-in'." She smiled innocently at Edge's glare..Randy hiding a smirk behind his hand.

The young wrestler sobered quickly, "right well.. Our match is kicking off the second half of RAW.. or tapering into it.. Whatever."

The redhead nodded slowly, "I can deal with that.. And it is intergender, right? I couldn't hear Shane too well with Coach bitching."

"It's intergender," Orton frowned slightly, "I wouldn't put it past Carlito to put his hands on you.."

An eyebrow raised just slightly, "I already know you have no problems putting your hands on Trish."

Edge coughed, glancing between the two.. "I should probably figure out what type of match I'm in.. I'll be back in a few."

Lita nodded in turn, waiting until he had left the locker room before flopping down on the couch. "I guess that means he trusts you."

Randy arched an eyebrow, settling his long frame on one of the chairs. "How do you figure that?"

She waved her hand, "it's just how he is.. how he acts.. He doesn't really trust anyone, except for himself, to be at ringside or in the ring with me."

The Legend Killer nodded slowly, "I see." A curious glint alit his blue eyes, "do you trust me?"

Lita fell silent for a long moment, her gaze locked with his, an indifferent look in her hazel orbs before she glanced away. She could drown in those eyes...the diva's eyes snapped shut. Now was not the time to be thinking about his eyes.. Or any other part of him, a voice in the back of her mind said.. the woman shaking her head in vain. She'd have to be blind to not take notice of him.. He practically demanded to be looked at, to be admired.. And she had, from afar.. The diva was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to notice she was under intense scrutiny. While she had torn her gaze away, he had kept his eyes trained upon her Watching with a hint of amusement as she fought with some inner emotions, straining to keep them from appearing on her face.. Not that he was about to complain since it gave him the perfect opportunity to watch her when she didn't put up a front.

Randy wouldn't lie to himself, he was attracted to her...starting with a little crush when she had come back from her neck injury. And since that point, he had watched her, admired her from a distance. But, due to circumstances beyond his control, there was always some amount of distance between them.. Whether that was being on seperate rosters or because of him being in Evolution, he didn't know nor did he care. What mattered was the here and now. He was in the locker room, alone with her..

A locker room that Edge would be returning to at any moment.

"I trust you," she said finally, the redhead starting when she felt the shift on the couch she hadn't heard him move..her eyes opened slowly, blue eyes boring lightly into hers. Lita felt her breath hitch in her throat, very aware of the close proximity of his body, his face moving slightly..

"Good," his voice barely above a whisper ghosted the shell of her ear. "Then we have nothing to worry about with the match...right?"

Mentally, she screamed at herself to get a grip.. the diva forcing herself to nod. "If you trust me, then I guess not."

A ghost of a smile graced his lips, Randy's face in her line of sight again, noses nearly touching.. "I couldn't ask for a better partner."

Lita could feel herself flushing, her mind screaming for some space but, her body seemed pinned to the spot.. Her lips suddenly felt dry, the diva's tongue coming out to wet them, blue orbs following the path it traced before locking again with hazel.. And then, before she could blink, his mouth was on hers...a chaste kiss stolen.

"I should probably get back to my locker room," he said after a moment, amusement in his eyes and on his face. "Wouldn't want Edge to kick my ass before the match and all.."

The diva nodded shakily, not trusting herself to speak just yet...rising from the couch when he did, her mind made up as they reached the door. There was no way he was going to walk away from her like that.

A slim hand coming up to clutch at the sleeve of his shirt. "Lita?" Was all he managed to get out before he felt her lips on his, the diva perching on tip-toes.. this time, it was more than just a brief meeting of the lips.. But, just as he ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, she pulled back, reaching around him to open the door.

"I'll see you before our match."

Randy blinked, then smirked.. so, she wanted to play like that? "I'll see you before our match." With his smirk still in place, he backed out of the locker room...and right into Edge.

An amused smirk touched Edge's mouth, "you may want to look in the mirror." And when Randy arched an eyebrow, the smirk only grew. "You have lipstick on your face, Randy.. I really don't think that'd go over too well with the McMahon's." He left it at that, heading into the locker room before Randy could reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stand In Pairing/Character: Lita/Orton beginnings, Edge, Trish, Carlito, Cena  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing mentioned in this story.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: He was only supposed to be a stand in.  
Spoilers: Current storylines (except Lita/Edge) are fair game and I'm setting this at my own version of RAW 9/4/06.. and though it isn't mentioned, Lita's comment about not teaming with just any boys was not spoken.. Setting the backstage confrontation (Lita & Trish, Carlito & Randy) directly after Edge's promo in the ring.  
Warnings: You should know this by now, I have a foul mouth when I write, mild Ashley bashing.. s'about it.  
Author Notes : Response to This is a reply to a challenge posted at the litafics community at LiveJournal. Three parts to the finish. I would also like to let you all know, for those of you who are familiar with my writing style, I usually take awhile to get to any sort of romantic hint between two characters (I like developing a relationship, be it platonic or romantic). In this one, it may seem rushed 

True to his word, Randy met up with her before the match.. Although, instead of showing up at the curtains like she thought he would...he waited for her in the hallway.. Lita running into him, quite literally, the moment she had exited the locker room.

She arched an eyebrow, closing the door behind her. "Early much?"

Randy shook his head, "Shane said we had to be out there first.. Chris' match is just wrapping up."

"Which means we have plenty of time to get to the curtains." Lita blinked, "more then enough time since there should be commercial breaks in between.."

The Legend Killer nodded easily, "that's correct."

"Then did Trish or Carlito think of something else to add to the match? I mean, since Trish is involved that's possible.. Plus, Carlito seemed pretty nervous earlier but we just met with them not too long ago but, it's not like Trish and I--"

"It's not about them," he interrupted shortly, Randy holding up a hand before gesturing between them. "We have unfinished business."

An amused smirk curled at the corners of her mouth, Lita leaning against the wall. "We do?" She feigned indifference as he stepped closer, "and just what would that be?"

Orton leaned closer to her, one hand propped against the wall, the other reaching out to tuck a few rebellious strands of hair behind her ear. "Need a reminder?"

"Well," she drew the word out purposefully, "I was supposed to go meet with Trish.. Hence why I was leaving early. Match prep."

The hand that was resting on the wall drifted lower, running briefly over her shoulder. "I think you and Trish know each other well enough.. In the ring, that is."

Lita pushed off the wall, small hands resting on his bare chest. "Do you like strawberries?"

"Yeah.. Why do you--"

The redhead cut him off by pressing her lips to his, keeping the kiss brief. "I know we have time and all that before the match starts but.. I did promise Trish I'd meet up with her."

He arched an eyebrow, "but--"

The diva shook her head, "I'll see you at the curtains. Like I was supposed to."

Randy ran a hand over his short brown hair.. That wasn't what he had planned on.. But it wasn't like he could talk to her about it, Lita having disappeared from the area already. The kiss, yes, that had been in his plans but.. Not exactly like that. He didn't know what was going on where the redhead was concerned...he did want to find out, but now...it would have to wait.

Trish raised an eyebrow at her friend, "wait.. So one minute you were talking and then--"

"He kissed me. Nothing big or anything like that, but yeah.. He kissed me." Lita let out a sigh, "then when he left.. I kissed him."

The blonde diva regarded her suspiciously, "you're leaving something out.."

"I kissed him again, before I came here." Lita ran her hands through her hair, "I don't know what I'm doing, Trish."

She rolled her eyes, "well it's pretty simple Li.. Forget about the fact that you two have kissed or do something about it."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "Trish.. I'm leaving--"

"In two months," Trish interrupted patiently. "And it's not like you don't have a phone, you could always come visit."

The redhead made a face, "you're making it sound like I want to date him."

A smug smile made it's way to Trish's face. "Last I knew, you did like him.. And now you have the chance to do something about it."

Lita stuck out her tongue, "let's just get the match over with."

Trish rolled her eyes, "honestly Li.. It's not that big of a deal. Just make up your mind...better yet. Don't make up your mind, make up your heart. Your mind usually leads you to shutting people out."

The redhead blinked but, didn't bother to ask.. the two divas navigating the hallways. A quick glance to one of the monitors let them know that their match would be starting soon..

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lita inclined her head curiously, "we don't really have a minute.. We're supposed to be out there first."

"It won't take long," Randy persisted as he motioned to the side, "I promise."

The diva exchanged a confused look with Trish but, followed him none the less...Lita blinking when he kissed her, leaving that kiss as brief as the one in the hallway minutes earlier.

"Good luck," he nearly spoke against her lips.. Distancing himself more when her music started to play.

-x-x-x-

Minutes later found Lita cheering on Randy, their match was going well so far...She and Trish had started the match and now, Carlito and Randy were in the mid-point of it. With one foot on the bottom rope and one hand on the top turnbuckle, Lita forced herself to concentrate on the match. It was silly really.. One little kiss had thrown her mind into overdrive.. And it hadn't even been that much of a kiss.. Simple, brief...short. Like his wrestling trunks.. Lita shook her head, she was **not** going to stare at Randy's ass.

"You look distracted," Trish whispered as the two locked up in the center of the ring. "Li.. Get it together, we have to finish the match."

Lita gritted her teeth, counting backwards in her head before she shoved her friend away from her. This was truly ridiculous.. Locking up with Trish again, the redhead gathered her wayward thoughts enough to get the next move in...keeping Trish's arm locked as she backed towards her corner...tagging her partner in.. Taunting Carlito as she climbed up to the top turnbuckle.. The redhead smiled to herself as she went for the pin, canting a glance to her tag team partner once the referee had finished the count.

She didn't notice that Randy hadn't let go of her hand, the two walking backwards up the ramp. Come to think of it, she didn't even notice when he had grabbed her hand.. Not that it really mattered now, the two disappearing behind the curtains before they sent one last smug look down to the ring. He continued to hold her hand, tugging her closer as they went down the stairs.

"What--"

"I need to know something," Randy said once they had stopped, "why did you kiss me?"

Lita blinked, "I was going to ask you the same thing." She glanced down to their still joined hands, "what's going on, Randy?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly, confusion in his blue eyes as he glanced down at her. "I won't lie to you, Li.. I want to be with you."

The redhead bit her lower lip, "I.. You know I'm leaving in a couple of months." She frowned, looking away from him. "That's not something you need."

The blue eyed wrestler arched an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

"You don't need someone holding you down." She slipped her hand out, "you deserve better."

"Lita--"

"I'll talk to you later, Randy." She forced a smile, "I still have to be at ringside for Edge's match."

The Legend Killer watched as she walked off, trying to figure out what in the hell just happened. She had kissed him, twice already and now she was walking away.. Telling him it wouldn't work? Randy let out a frustrated sigh.. This wasn't supposed to happen.


End file.
